On the Internet, there are numerous websites that provide various pieces of information. These websites include websites that provide different pieces of information depending on a time period in which the user visits the websites. As an example of such websites, there is NPL 1 (non-patent literature 1) that provides wallpaper content for personal computers (PCs). This website allows the user to browse and download photographs of world heritage sites that were obtained through fixed-point image capturing performed in the same time period as a time period in which the user accesses the website. Here, fixed-point image capturing is an operation in which a subject is continuously recorded at the same place in the same screen composition at different times. Changes in a subject with time are accumulated in photographs obtained through such fixed-point image capturing.
A technique for sequentially replacing, in accordance with the current time, a displayed image including a portion that changes with time is disclosed in PTL 1 (patent literature 1), for example. In PTL 1, an image of a time displaying portion is recognized in a captured image. The position of the time displaying portion is stored. An image corresponding to the current time is sequentially selected from among a plurality of pre-stored images of the time displaying portion that displays the internal time. The selected image is displayed at the position of the time displaying portion.